


Regalame Una Sonrisa

by MAGG1827



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angustía, Drama, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Muerte de personaje, Slow Build, Smut, Universo Alterno, mentiras
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAGG1827/pseuds/MAGG1827
Summary: Siempre supe que sí me involucraba con él algo saldría mal.No es bueno pero me atrae como ningún otro lo hace, es un bravucón idiota hijo de perra pero parece que a mi corazón no le importa eso, cada vez que sonríe el estomago se me revuelve, no hay ningún movimiento que haga por muy estúpido que sea que no se le vea bien. No debo acercarme o terminare quemado con su ardor.Es un pecado ambulante.Es un maldito desgraciado.Y una sola noche me bastara para que la idea de que algo saldría mal se refuerce y de la peor manera.AU!/M-preg/Grimmichi/Angustia/Drama/Romance





	1. Capitulo 1: Esto Nunca Debió Pasar

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach no me pertenece, es obra de tite Kubo; yo solo hago esto por y para fans sin fines de lucro de por medio.  
> Espero que les guste la historia!!!

Capitulo 1: Esto Nunca Debió Pasar

Recorro los pasillos de la escuela haciendo lo que se me da mejor, pasar inadvertido, no es porque no sea guapo, gracioso o amable, paso desapercibido para evitar problemas, por ser lo que en la actualidad llaman Doncel y que aun no lo ven con buenos ojos, el hecho de que un hombre se pueda embarazar es atroz y asqueroso para muchos integrantes de la sociedad, algunos ya superaron el shock y se acoplan a la idea o al menos no comentan al respecto.

Para mí también fue una gran sorpresa y me sentí extraño y fuera de lugar por un tiempo pero debía superarlo, lo pude superar a los meses y ya no tengo tantos problemas con eso solo algunos cabos sueltos con mis cambios de humor y hormonas alocadas pero hay otros que…

-¡Quítate de mi camino marica!-

Escuche como le gritaba uno de los chicos de último año a un chico nuevo que no pudo ocultar su secreto. Sale despavorido por la presencia de ese varón agresivo, violento, mal encarado y egocéntrico de pelo azul, lo veo con mi ceño fruncido desde el otro lado del pasillo y él solo me alza el mentón en un claro signo de que sí tengo algún problema con su manera de ser muy bien puede donarme unos golpes para resolver el inconveniente.

Ruedo los ojos y le muestro el dedo medio, el de ojos azules suelta una carcajada y desaparece en el pasillo para seguir molestando, debería odiarlo, es todo lo que me disgustaba de una persona cuando era niño, egocéntrico, narcisista, grosero, sarcástico, busca pleitos y bravucón, si, debería odiarlo.

Pero no, mi muy mal gusto y mala suerte hace que sienta exactamente lo opuesto a eso y es horroroso porque ni yo mismo entiendo cómo me puede gustar, es un desgraciado y eso no era para nada bueno, hasta yo lo sabía.

Mi secreto lo saben solo mis amigos más cercanos, es decir, Rukia, mi mejor amiga desde tengo conciencia, Renji, mi amigo desde hace mucho, Ishida, otro Doncel pero mucho más estresante, Chad, el nunca se queja y no ha dicho nada malo de nosotros y otra de mis amigas Inoue.

Por supuesto que los Donceles pueden enamorarse de las mujeres y casarse con ellas como lo haría un hombre normal, pero esos casos son muy raros porque los donceles son estériles, su semen casi no tiene conteo de espermatozoides así que no pueden embarazar a una mujer, eso hace que casi no haya uniones de ese tipo, parece que genéticamente estamos condenados a buscar un hombre para tener una familia y que llene nuestras necesidades.

He de agregar que las hormonas son unas malditas y me hacen la vida de a cuadritos, hay veces en las que me puedo asustar con facilidad o me sonrojo patéticamente por algo que a alguien de mi edad no debería causarle tanta vergüenza pero aun así me pasa, lo cual, no va conmigo, antes de desarrollarme y saber hacia qué lado jugaba, me metía en muchas peleas callejeras para proteger al más débil y otras para callarles la boca a esos imbéciles con respecto a mi color de cabello.

Aun sigo teniendo esas peleas y aun es por las mismas razones pero no es tan frecuente como antes, lo bueno de eso es que me forje una reputación y toda la escuela cree que soy un hombre normal por lo cual no se molestan siquiera en meterse en mí camino.

Mucho mejor para mi, así paso desapercibido, a pesar de que mi cuerpo es delgado tengo fuerza, no tanta como la tendría un varón pero puedo defenderme muy bien, es desesperante tener el cuerpo de un hombre pero las funciones de una mujer, quisiera ser normal y no tener tanto drama en mi vida pero así soy y debo aceptarme o me volvería loco.

¿Y para que lo niego? Los hombres me parecen sexys.

Para hacerlo aun más creíble Rukia se hace pasar por mi novia, al igual que Inoue se hace pasar por la novia de Ishida, aunque con él es mucho más difícil hacerlo creíble por su apariencia pulcra y su afición hacia el club de costura.

Yo también ando arreglado pero no llevo corbata, a veces no hago la tarea, de vez en cuando me quedo dormido en clase y por mi seño siempre fruncido tengo la apariencia perfecta para que no me molesten. Entramos a clase y pasan las horas tan fastidiosas, hoy en particular, no quiero siquiera escuchar lo que dice el profesor, mucho menos copiar lo que dicta y casi me quedo dormido. Suena el timbre del almuerzo y antes de salir Rukia toma mi mano para comenzar nuestro teatro hasta llegar a la azotea donde nos sentamos a comer, el lugar es tranquilo y nadie viene a molestar.

-Tienen que ir a esa fiesta a como dé lugar-Es casi una orden lo que sale de la boca de Renji.

-Sabes que me incomodan las fiestas, Renji-Me justifico y también a Ishida para no tener que ir a esa “reunión pacifica” como la habían llamado, reunión pacifica mis bolas, ese lugar va a estar lleno de alcohol, música, muy seguramente drogas y sexo, no voy a ir allá.

-No me importa si te molesta la gente ¡Todos! Los varones fueron invitados a esa fiesta, si no van par de renacuajos van a sospechar…-Se queda callado y esa sonrisa boba se le dibuja en los labios-Además creí que querrías ir, después de todo es el cumpleaños de la pant…-No lo deje terminar de hablar cuando ya le había dado un puñetazo en la cara.            

No me interesa de quién es el cumpleaños y si es de “ese” mucho menos iré.

-Tranquila fiera-El muy maldito se ríe y me dan ganas de romperle la cara, Rukia le da un golpe en la cabeza para que se le pase la estupidez y siga hablando-Rukia y Orihime pueden ir con ustedes para que no se sientan intimidados y Chad y yo estaremos rondando, pero tienen que ir.

Habla como si nuestra presencia fuera la más importante en ese lugar… Aunque no queramos Ishida y yo tenemos que ir a esa fiesta esta noche.

Un viernes por la noche a una fiesta de locos adolescentes. ¡Qué emoción…!

¿Será que se nota mi sarcasmo?

Volvemos a las clases tediosas y para no morirme del aburrimiento le prestó atención al profesor Kuchiki y su clase de Química, la cual, también imparte en la universidad. Es el hermano mayor de Rukia y mi “cuñado”, como nuestra relación es solo una farsa Byakuya no se opuso a que fuésemos “novios” pero si me ha amenazado, varias veces, quiere mucho a su hermana y única familia. Byakuya es uno de esos casos extraños donde un Doncel se enamora y casa con una mujer pero ella murió hace un tiempo y nadie sabe la verdadera naturaleza del Kuchiki, solo mis amigos y familia, así el también se evita problemas.

Pasamos 2 horas pidiéndole permiso a Byakuya para que dejara a Rukia ir a la “Reunión pacifica” y cuando ya estábamos por darnos por vencidos milagrosamente dijo que sí, pero por supuesto con condiciones:

Número 1: No me podía separar de ella.

Número 2: No debíamos ingerir alcohol.

Número 3: No quería que bailáramos.

Número 4: Tampoco que llamáramos la atención

Y por último el número 5: A las tres de la mañana un auto nos vendría a buscar, si, en plural, porque sí, sí Rukia se iba yo me iría con ella.

Prácticamente no podíamos hacer nada pero al menos accedió a dejarla ir y si rompíamos alguna regla, lo que pasara en la fiesta se quedaría en la fiesta, Byakuya nunca se enteraría, de por si yo no me separaría de Rukia es casi como si ella me protegiera a mí, bailar no es un crimen federal, tomarse una copa no va a ser que te emborraches y por lo de llamar la atención no creo que lo logremos, toda la escuela está invitada, era imposible que llamáramos la atención entre tanta gente.  

Llegue a mi casa, comí, les dije a donde iba, con quien iba y que me quedaría en casa de Rukia después, mi viejo accedió y me bañe para relajarme, me recosté en la cama y casi me duermo, escogí mi ropa, me vestí y dirigí a la casa de Rukia.

Llevaba unos blue jeans rotos, converse, cinturón, una camisa manga larga blanca con estampado de cruces, chaleco negro con adornos blancos y una cadena en mi pantalón completaban mi conjunto.

Quede en encontrarme con Rukia en su casa y de ahí el chofer nos llevaría a la fiesta. Me quede esperando en la sala de estar a que mi amiga bajara las escaleras y cuando ya estaba obscuro fue que Rukia se digno a aparecer.

-¡Al fin!-Abro los ojos y muevo los brazos hacia el techo de forma dramática-Me hice viejo esperándote-

-No te quejes, de seguro tú tardaste más que yo, Cenicienta.

-Al menos mis esfuerzos si dieron frutos-

-¡Serás idiota!-Me golpea el hombro y yo me rio a la vez que me masajeo la zona afectada. La enana golpea duro. Seguí diciéndole que se veía mal aunque en realidad no fuera cierto. 

Rukia era hermosa, su conjunto de botas, mini-shorts, blusa negra y top dorado que llevaba debajo la hacían ver rebelde pero elegante, una increíble combinación.

Siempre me he preguntado porque no puedo enamorarme de ella, sería más sencillo, menos estresante y la mayor parte del tiempo seria color de ¿Rosa? Bueno no, sería insultos ligados con juegos de aquí para allá todo el día y estaría bien, eso me haría feliz pero no, mi gusto tenía que ser un cuerpo musculoso, masculino, bien definido, alto y con un color de cabello tan ridículo como el mío.

Llegamos a las 8 de la noche, la fiesta todavía no estaba en su punto más alto pero la música retumbaba en la calle y los gritos de los adolescentes se escuchaban por todas partes, entramos al enorme lugar, una mansión occidental transformada completamente para la ocasión se presentaba imponente frente a nosotros. Renji ya estaba bailando, disfrutando y ligando. Chad estaba sentado en una esquina tomando quién sabe qué de un vaso rojo de plástico e Inoue estaba encima de Ishida para que no se perdiera.

Rukia y yo nos instalamos en medio de ese desastre juvenil descontrolado y milagrosamente había refresco, que bien por Byakuya, no tendríamos que beber y yo no tendría que traicionar su confianza y todos felices, solo espero que esto siga “tranquilo” hasta que nos vengan a buscar.

Cuando acabe mi segundo vaso me levante por mas, ya eran las 10 de la noche y ante todos se presento el cumpleañero saludando desde la parte de arriba con su indumentaria de chico rudo y rebelde, su chaqueta sin mangas negra dejaba ver sus trabajados brazos y sí, hay que admitirlo, el desgraciado se ve bien.

El Pantera o el Rey Pantera como recientemente se ha estado rumorando en la escuela, para mí, simplemente Grimmjow, el varón desgraciado que desgraciadamente me gusta, estudia el último año, sus calificaciones y su carácter dan mucho… No, dan demasiado que desear, lo peor es que descubrí que el muy estúpido sí es inteligente pero le da pereza hacer algo académico, en lo que respecta a actividades físicas si está por encima de muchos pero en su mente solo hay tres cosas: Sexo, encabezando la lista, Rock and Roll y la ultima pero no menos importante, mujeres.

Tengo todas las de perder, por lo qué, el nunca se enterara de que yo siento cosas raras por él, porque eso no me conviene, en mi mente repase los diferentes escenarios y llegue siempre a la misma conclusión, si llego a declarármele voy a estar súper jodido, el acoso que voy a tener no va a ser normal, todos se burlaran e incluso si mis amigos me defienden (que lo harán) no va a cambiar nada… ah sí, y también llegue a la conclusión de que tendría que cambiarme de escuela. Ya que me niego a tener que pasar ese suplicio por los dos años que aun me faltan nunca abriré la boca.

-¡¿Cómo se la están pasando pendejos?!-Pregunta/Grita al resto de los invitados y estos le responden con un grito en masa, son estúpidos, los está insultando y ellos no le prestan atención-Quiero que esta fiesta sea la mejor de todo el año así que si quieren quemar la casa ¡Quémenla!

Todos gritan completamente excitados y comienzan a romper lo que encuentran a su paso, añado al perfil de Grimmjow “Desquiciado sin razón aparente” está loco o muy borracho, veo como se le acercan unas chicas sonriéndole y él como el perro desgraciado que es no tarda en besarlas y tocarlas… respiro hondo y me tranquilizo no es como si fuera la primera vez que veo eso.

No tiene novia porque el muy maldito ocupa a la que le abra las piernas. Solo debo aguantar un poco más, faltan solo tres semanas para que se termine este curso escolar, yo seguiré estudiando y Grimmjow se irá a… supongo que a una universidad, no sé si seguirá estudiando, nunca volverá a pisar la escuela y todo estará bien…Solo tres semanas más.

Tomo mi rumbo nuevamente a la mesa para llenar mi vaso y pienso en el padre de Grimmjow, no lo conozco, dicen que tiene el pelo azul igual que su hijo y que de hecho son muy parecidos en casi todo pero hay rumores de que no se llevan muy bien, a parte, su padre es un hombre de negocios por lo que rara vez está en casa, tal vez por eso les dio permiso a los salvajes para que se divirtieran.

Las horas pasan entre todo el jaleo, por suerte la casa no tenía muchos adornos y no hay ningún pirómano cerca, se hacen las 2:30 am, ya no queda casi nada en pie, como predije había drogas y ahora los humos se subieron aun mas, hay una pareja que esta frente a mi tocándose demasiado, la droga hace que no tengan sentido de la conciencia y de seguro mañana no recordaran nada, suspiro queriendo que el tiempo pase más rápido para poder irnos, me levanto para ir al baño subiendo las escaleras ahí veo a otros en medio del pasillo mucho más adelantados que los que deje abajo, paso por un lado y evito verlos para no sonrojarme o peor, vomitar.

Todos los baños están ocupados por parejas, tríos y hasta orgias haciendo lo mismo ¡¿Es que no tienen algo mejor que hacer?! Mi vejiga se aprieta mas enviándome la clara señal de que sí no me apresuro me orinare encima, corro y busco desesperado para encontrar uno vacio y francamente ya no me importa si no me voy con Rukia, solo quiero liberar mi vejiga, además no es como si mi casa estuviese tan lejos.

Por fin llego a una habitación aparentemente deshabitada, adornada en colores azules, grises y negros, algunos adornos de… gatos y ropa como la usaría un adolescente amante del rock, es la habitación de Grimmjow, voy rápidamente al baño para hacer mi necesidad y salir de ahí, no me conviene para nada estar aquí. Cuando voy saliendo veo que la puerta se abre de golpe y yo por pánico me oculte en el armario, grave error, puedo ver perfectamente la cama y como dos personas están a punto de tener sexo en ella. Me horrorizo con el estomago retorciéndoseme al ver ese pelo azul y me da entre vergüenza e indignación salir.

Ellos siguen en su faena pero escucho como la chica se queja, Grimmjow la muerde, jala el cabello y azota.

A la mitad de sexo oral la chica se va diciendo que “no le va a dar su virginidad a Grimmjow” el peli azul voltea los ojos y la insulta por dejarlo con su miembro erecto, se recuesta en la cama y veo su torso desnudo con varias marcas de besos y algunos hematomas, aprovecho que creo que se durmió para salir de mi escondite y dejar la habitación, silenciosamente avanzo y llego hasta la puerta, la abro y… una mano la cierra de golpe, siento su aliento detrás de mi cuello.

Oh mierda.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Su voz ronca es sensual y… no tengo tiempo para pensar eso.

-A mi casa-

-Umm… ¿Es que te aburrió la fiesta?- Se acerca más y siento su dureza en mi trasero, esta borracho y seguro drogado, este imbécil cree que soy mujer-Puedo hacer que te diviertas-Roza con sus dientes mi cuello y yo me doy la vuelta de golpe para acabar con esto antes de que empeore.

-Grimmjow, soy Ichigo, un hombre-Me ve fijamente y su ceño se frunce, puedo ver muy claramente sus pupilas dilatadas y no sé si es por la droga o porque esta excitado, toma mis muñecas y las aprisiona rápidamente contra la puerta sobre mi cabeza-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!

-Que ruidoso-

-¿Qu…?-

El muy maldito me está besando y pega más su cuerpo del mío, mordisquea mis labios y yo los abro para morderlo y que se aleje con el labio inferior sangrando, puede ser la persona de la que estoy enamorado pero no puedo dejar que esto pase y mucho menos con él “inconsciente” se ríe y vuelve a verme ahora con el pequeño hilo de sangre resbalando de su labio.

-Eres una fiera-Me sonríe con sus dientes perfectos y yo me estremezco, mierda, malditas hormonas, ahora no-Me encanta-Vuelve a besarme pero ahora mucho más demandante y logra meter su lengua en mi boca para degustar ese sabor metálico de la sangre y acercar nuestros cuerpos para rozar su intimidad dura con la mía.

-¡Grimmjow!-Le grito al separarnos y forcejear para que me suelte-Detente, soy un hombre ¿Qué no me ves?-

-Te veo muy bien-

Hijo de perra.

Envuelve mis muñecas con una sola de sus manos y la otra la baja a mi pecho para tocar mis pezones sobre la tela de la camisa, me sonrojo al sentir un hormigueo placentero recorrerme y me muerdo el labio para evitar gemir.

-Je vous aime-¿Eso fue francés? ¡¿De dónde este descerebrado sabe francés?! No me ayuda a oponer resistencia, ahora podría asegurar que me parece más sexy que antes ¡Deja de pensar como nena enamorada Ichigo! ¡Concéntrate! Su mano viaja debajo de mi camisa y me acaricia-J´adore-Su aliento caliente choca contra mi cuello erizándome la piel y su voz ronca me absorbe en un mundo sumamente atrayente, Dios, soy un adolescente con la oportunidad de acostarse con el chico que le gusta y me resisto, de seguro, cualquier persona normal en mi posición ya estaría suplicando.

Pero no, yo no soy alguien normal.

-Grimmjow ¡Escúchame!- Trato, en serio, de detenerlo, muevo mis manos más para zafarme y mis piernas para patearlo pero él usa las suyas apoyándolas de las mías e inmovilizándolas al instante, estos son los momentos en lo que odio ser tan debilucho. Termina de acallarme sobando mi miembro con su mano-N-no… Hijo de perra-Me besa de nuevo mientras suelta una risita supongo que divertido por mi terca resistencia.

Mi cuerpo cada vez se relaja más y más, deseando, anhelando este encuentro, el calor sube y yo mismo me consigo correspondiendo a su beso con hambre y desorden. Mi rostro lo siento arder y comienzo a jadear al separarnos, no puede ser que mi primera vez vaya a ser con el chico que me gusta, toma una de mis piernas y la envuelve alrededor de su cintura, repite lo mismo con la otra, me levanta y lleva hasta la cama.

¡Oh Dios esto no puede estar pasando!

Caemos en la cama y él masajea nuestras intimidades simulando embestidas, me quita la parte superior de mi ropa dejando mi pecho al aire y apoya sus codos a cada lado de mi cabeza para volver a besarme mientras mueve su cintura en ese embriagante movimiento, la puerta se abre de golpe y siento como un sudor frio me recorre de pies a cabeza.

-¡Ichi…! Oh…  lo siento-Es Rukia-So-solo estoy buscando a Ichigo-Que suerte que el gran cuerpo de Grimmjow cubra el mío, más pequeño.

-¿Te parece que está aquí?-El peli azul escupe las palabras.

-Bu…bueno es que no lo encuentro y…-

-Lárgate- La puerta se cerró tan rápido como abrió.

¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? La cordura vuelve a mí y trato, de nuevo, de resistirme.

-¡Ru…!

-Shh-Tapa mi boca con su mano y acerca nuestros rostros, su sonrisa pecadora aparece y algo en su mirada me hace temblar-Ya pronto gritaras, no tengas prisa.

¡Pendejo egocéntrico no soy una nena gritona! Le muerdo la mano pero eso solo parece gustarle más. Se relame los labios y ataca mi cuello comenzando a hacer un cardenal con tanta fuerza que seguro se pondrá verde. Le muerdo con más fuerza la mano y el solo me hace más chupones en el cuello, parece que está encantado con mis mordiscos.

Mentalmente agrego masoquista a la lista de descripción del peli-azul.

Grimmjow vuelve a mí y yo opongo resistencia pero él es más astuto y mete uno de mis pezones en su boca. Suelto un jadeo pero me muerdo el labio y logro sofocarlo, las caricias avanzan y mi cuerpo arde cada vez más, comienzo a temblar y tener espasmos por sus ligeros toques en mi cuerpo.

No sé en qué momento deje de resistirme.

No sé en qué momento deje escapar mis gemidos.

No sé que me pasó.

Siento que cada vez estoy más débil ante su toque. Ya estoy desnudo y no parece importarle que entre mis piernas este un miembro, erecto y goteante en vez de una vagina, deja chupones en mi pecho, cuello y abre mis piernas para dejar chupones en la cara interior de mis muslos.

Ya ambos estamos desnudos y el mete tres de sus dedos a su boca, es como si supiera lo que está haciendo a pesar de nunca haberse acostado con un hombre, creo que es instinto, me masajea y relaja mi entrada, sus dígitos son largos y llegan muy profundo dentro de mí, después de un rato los quita y se arregla mas entre mis piernas alineando su monstruo para que entre.

El dolor es impresionante, lloro y sé que estoy sangrando, golpeo su hombro para que no sea tan animal mientras me quejo, muerdo la palma de mi mano pero antes de que me saque sangre Grimmjow me hace soltarla y me ofrece el mismo  hombro que golpee para morderlo, no tardo en hacerlo y más cuando siento que aun no está completamente dentro, el sabor de su sangre llega a mi boca y dejo de morderlo.     

Comienza ese movimiento y él se levanta para moverse más, juro por el carajo que duele horriblemente e hice que se detuviera en varias ocasiones, él volvía a besarme, masturbarme y llegue a la conclusión de que no parecía el mismo Grimmjow descarado que me obligo a tener sexo, este es más tranquilo, menos desconsiderado y si… está siendo tierno.

Después de un rato no puedo definir que es arriba y que es abajo, gimo y me retuerzo al sentir como toca mi próstata no aguanto y me corro, él se ríe y sigue mientras sus gotas de sudor caen por su nariz y llegan a mi estomago, es tan erótico y creo que me estoy enamorando mas, después del rato me corro de nuevo pero parece que el necesita más por lo que vuelve a acariciarme y estoy de nuevo listo para la acción.

No recuerdo cuantas veces me corrí y mucho menos cuantas se corrió él dentro de mí con ese liquido blanquecino caliente, solo recuerdo haber visto el reloj con números rojos marcando las 5:30 am y ese gran cuerpo musculoso y sudoroso sobre mí apretándome en un abrazo que parecía más una prisión que cualquier otra cosa.

.

.

.

.

Siento movimiento a mi espalda pero no quiero abrir los ojos al sentir las suaves telas que visten la cama y ese cobertor que huele tan bien cubriéndome, me doy la vuelta y abro un poco los ojos para ver la cara de Grimmjow pálida con una expresión horrorizada y sí… totalmente asqueada.

-¿Qué mierda es esta?-

Esto no puede estarme pasando.

CONTINUARA…     


	2. Capitulo 2: La Hora De La Verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqui el segundo cap!! Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron y se interesaron, disculpen si no contesto los comentarios, aun soy muy torpe con la pagina ;)  
> Desclaimer: Bleach no me pertence, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro

Palidezco al darme cuenta de a lo qué se está refiriendo, no puede ser, no recuerda nada.

No recuerda nada.

No recuerda nada.

Las palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza, su expresión me horroriza a mí también y ¡No puede ser que este pendejo no recuerde que quiso tener sexo conmigo!

Abro la boca pero por alguna maldita razón tartamudeo. Nunca he estado en una situación así. Los nervios me están traicionando, siento que mis manos empiezan a temblar.

Esto no se supone que debía pasar.

-Es-escucha Grimmjow no…-El estomago se me encoge de forma desagradable y…

-¡¿Cómo carajo paso esto?!-Grita, se levanta notando su desnudes y toma la manta para cubrirse y quitármela y darse cuenta de cómo esta mi cuerpo, lleno de los chupones que él me hizo anoche. Al verme palidece más y le dan arcadas pero no vomita-¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?! ¿¡Eres marica?!-Su molestia se abre camino y a mí se me tranca la garganta pero no puedo dejar que me eche la culpa.

-¡Yo no fui el que comenzó esto! ¡Tú fuiste el que quiso...! -Me interrumpe y juro que parece que quiere golpearme.

-¡¿Yo quise?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Jamás metería a un marica a mi cama!-Ahí está, cree que fui yo el que se metió a voluntad y no que fue él el que no me dejo salir, sus gritos retumban en la habitación y acepto que su actitud tan agresiva me da miedo pero no puedo dejarme joder tan fácil.

-¡Pues pon a funcionar el cerebro que tienes y recuerda porque…!-Grito tratando de excusarme pero la puerta se abre y todo mi coraje y voluntad se van por la borda, mi peor pesadilla se cumple, ahí en la puerta esta Ulquiorra, uno de Los Espadas, sus mal nacidos amigos.

Las personas que destrozaran mi vida de ahora en adelante.

-Grimmjow-Lo mira fijamente y luego voltea su rostro hacia el mío con esa monotonía que en este momento no hace más que erizarme la piel de nervios, no tiene ninguna expresión facial evidente, no sé qué piensa y eso me hace sentir enfermo-Sera mejor que te marches Kurosaki-¿Me está dando la oportunidad de irme?

Grimmjow no dice nada, aun está metido hasta el fondo en sus pensamientos, paralizado y aletargado.

Me levanto como puedo por el impresionante dolor en mi espalda baja y tomo mis pantalones mientras camino hacia la salida, sin detenerme y sin ver atrás, sin darme cuando siento un escozor en mis ojos y aguanto las lágrimas que quieren salir ¿Son de tristeza o de vergüenza? No sé, no que pensar en este momento.

Tomo aire y busco tranquilizarme no, no llorare, llego a la puerta de la habitación y solo me falta abrochar mi cinturón y ponerme la camisa ya que no logre encontrar mi chaqueta pero Nnoitra me ve y en su rostro se ensancha esa gran sonrisa que me asusta.

-¡Miren lo mariquita que salió Kurosaki!-

Empieza a carcajear como un lunático y no falta mucho para que todos Los Espadas se reúnan en el pasillo para mirarme, siento un vacio en el estomago, el sudor frio me recorre y las lagrimas fluyen pero es por rabia porque no se qué hacer, no quiero esto, no quiero esto, no quiero.

-¿No eras un varón?-Pregunta la rubia-

-¿Te duelo el culo golfa?-Hijo de perra-

-Así que te gustan las pollas, ven a hacerme un trabajito-Sigue burlándose el larguirucho.

-Jajajaja-Todos ríen aunque Starrk no parece verle la gracia.

-¡Grimmjow! ¡¿Te la mamo bien?!- 

Sé que siguen hablando, veo como entre todos ríen, me señalan y se burlan, miro hacia atrás y veo a Ulquiorra que no ríe, mas atrás esta Grimmjow que no le presta atención a lo que me pasa. Sin soportar más esa sensación que me está asfixiando me aproximo hacia las escaleras pero Nnoitra se mete en mi camino para no dejarme ir, no sé de donde saque tanta fuerza o si el hecho de que siento que necesito huir y esconderme es el que me fortalece pero termino dándole un impresionante golpe en la cara que deja mis nudillos ardiendo, corro hacia las escaleras y lloro… no estoy seguro de qué, me duele como el demonio caminar, mucho más correr pero también me duele mucho el pecho, no quería esto.

Corro y corro durante mucho tiempo, me detengo por no poder respirar, mi nariz está tapada y cada vez que recuerdo lo que paso allá me dan ganas de abrir un agujero y sepultarme yo mismo, no quiero ir a mi casa, no quiero hablar con nadie, necesito estar solo, termino de vestirme y camino un poco dándome cuenta de una humedad en mi trasero, me reviso y al sacar la mano es semen, es el semen que Grimmjow dejó ahí.

Vuelvo a llorar por la impotencia y la vergüenza, golpeo una pared y magullo mis manos hasta hacerlas sangrar, camino hasta quedar cerca de la casa de Rukia pero tengo tanta vergüenza que ni a ella podría mirarla a la cara en este momento, me termino desviando hacia el rio, que sigue quedando cerca de su casa y me recuesto en la orilla, trato de olvidar lo que paso, pero mis esfuerzos son inútiles, recuerdo lo que paso anoche, lo que sentí, como me sentí, recuerdo el cómo me enamoraba más de él pero ahora… no sé, no sé que siento, estoy tan decepcionado y triste…

Pero es mi culpa ¿Qué creí? ¿Que en la mañana no le importaría estar compartiendo cama conmigo? ¿Qué me daría un beso de buenos días? ¿Qué todo sería perfecto?

-Soy un imbécil-No quiero pensar, me duele la cabeza, estoy cansado, me recuesto en la tierra y el barro para después tapándome el rostro con los brazos en un vano intento de proteger la poca dignidad que me queda.

°°°°°

Estoy sobre algo suave y miro a mí alrededor, la habitación se me hace familiar pero no recuerdo de donde, me incorporo y por fin mis preguntas tienen respuesta cuando por la puerta entra Rukia con un almuerzo en las manos, me mira y camina más rápido hacia mí.

-¡Idiota!-Juro que nunca me había golpeado tan fuerte y me deja una molestia punzante en la cabeza.

-Ouch… enana del demonio no me…-

-¿Dónde estabas anoche y por qué te encontré en el rio como un indigente?-Esta muy seria, de segura la preocupe, frunzo el ceño al recordar todo y aun no me siento preparado para decirle lo que paso, ella parece notarlo porque rodea la cama y se sienta a mi lado, estamos un rato en silencio y ella me acaricia el cabello dándome confort … relajándome, recuesto mi cabeza en su pequeño regazo y le cuento lo que paso, él como perdí mi virginidad y después como me humillaron, no lloro porque seria demasiado, ya llore suficiente, ya no llorare más y menos sí es por Grimmjow.

Rukia no dice nada, solo sigue acariciándome y me menciona que Byakuya no sabe nada de que yo no llegue a la casa con ella por lo que no tengo que preocuparme de darle explicaciones de mi repentina desaparición, Rukia esta tensa y sé que está pensando algo que no quiere decirme.

Todo el día hace que me olvide de lo sucedido, llamo a casa para hacerles creer que acabamos de despertar, que la fiesta estuvo increíble y que me voy a quedar a dormir, es mucho mejor eso a contarle toda mi desventura de una sola e insignificante noche mal desenlazada.

Rukia le pide a uno de los sirvientes que compre algo y cuando llega me da una pequeña bolsa de papel, me dice que lo use cuando quiera y… no la entiendo, no lo hago hasta que veo el interior de la bolsa y descubro un test de embarazo… Por todo lo que pasó olvide que soy un doncel y que puede que este embarazado de Grimmjow. El miedo a saber lo que pasa en mi cuerpo hacen que me niegue a hacerme la prueba y pase una semana sin ir a la escuela.

Estoy seguro de que no tengo nada importante por lo cual asistir a la institución pero la verdadera razón es que no quiero ver como esta mi reputación en este momento…

Me he estado sintiendo extraño y por esa misma razón mi viejo me ha dejado quedarme en casa. Una parte de mi esta muy nerviosa porque sé cual podría ser la razón de mi malestar. Unos días antes de que acaben las clases aprovecho el hecho de que estoy solo, me hago la prueba y… no sé cómo reaccionar, lloré, grité e insulte al maldito de Grimmjow y su semen fértil.

Me negué a reconocerlo, creo que es lo que haría cualquier chico o chica de mi edad en esta posición por lo que con mucha pena, nerviosismo, miedo y pavor fui a comprar otros test de embarazo y… estoy embarazado.

¡Sí! ¡Después de 8 putas pruebas más no lo puedo seguir negando!

Voy a tener un bebe…

Voy a tener un bebe…

¿Voy a tener un bebe?

¿Y si lo aborto?

Sería lo mejor… sería lo mejor, sí.

No.

¿Y después? ¿Cuándo sea mayor y recuerde que mate a mi propio hijo? ¿Qué voy a hacer con el remordimiento de conciencia? ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando tenga mis hijos en el futuro y me encuentre preguntándome como pudo haber sido este bebe? ¿Lo aguantaría? ¿Podría hacerme un aborto? ¿Sería tan desgraciado como para quitarle la vida aun ser indefenso que no tiene la culpa de lo que paso?

¿Qué tan difícil es tener un bebe? Mi familia no me daría la espalda, estarían decepcionados, eso es seguro, pero no me rechazarían… ¿Verdad? Podría poner mis estudios en pausa, puedo continuar después.

Si puedo tener un bebe. Si puedo.

Aunque el aborto sea una idea muy atrayente no puedo ser tan maldito, la culpa fue mía por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y negarme al sexopata de su padre.

Trato de tomar las cosas con calma y pensar con mente fría pero las emociones no son algo que se pueda controlar tan fácilmente, llore por mucho tiempo, tenía por seguro que sería una “madre” soltera… porque si es por Grimmjow hay un 1000% de posibilidades de que rechace al bebe.

Más tarde invadí la clínica de mi viejo sin que me viera y me hice yo mismo un eco, que aunque fue un poco soso pude ver ese punto creciendo en mí, me tome una muestra de sangre con mucha dificultad y la hice pasar por una prueba más entre tantas para que la bioanalista hiciera su trabajo tranquila, al día siguiente me robe los resultados. Todo parecía estar perfecto, tengo casi tres semanas de embarazo.

Ya hay una ligerísima curva, casi ni se nota, asomándose. De a ratos me parece linda y después me entra un miedo terrible.

¿Debería decirle?

Es un tema delicado, no es cualquier cosa, es una vida, me parece increíble que este engendrando una vida, no hablo con mi padre de esto, no hablo con nadie de esto, ni siquiera Rukia, aun no, no estoy preparado mentalmente para eso, aun me duele el recuerdo de lo que me paso en esa fiesta y decido ir al día siguiente a la escuela, el ultimo día de escuela, aquí decidiré todo, en el almuerzo le deje una nota anónima a Grimmjow en su asiento para que suba a la azotea cuando acaben las clases.

¿Debería Decirle?

Entra por la puerta viendo a todos lados y yo tomo valor inflando mi pecho

¿Debería Decirle?

En el segundo que me ve se da media vuelta para irse pero yo no lo dejo huir, lo jalo y Grimmjow me empuja, parece que mi tacto le quema la piel por cómo me repele, mi pecho vuelve a doler pero mentalmente me afirmo que debo ser fuerte.

-¿Qué mierda quieres maricón?-Me espeta-¿Aun tienes el valor de venir a la escuela después de que te metiste en mi cama?

-Hijo de puta-Susurro bajo porque no quiero comenzar una pelea, solo vine a… ¡¿De verdad pienso decirle?! ¡¿En serio lo estoy considerando?! ¡¿Qué ganaría con eso?! ¡¿Más burlas?! Parece que me quedo callado por demasiado tiempo ya que su rostro se contrae y cierra la puerta tras de sí para por fin hablar en privado.

-¿Qué? ¿Te acobardas? Pensé que eras un varón, peleabas bien y tu nombre era lo más marica que tenias pero woo…  ¿Tenias tanto tiempo sin que te follaran el culo que te metiste en mi cama? ¡Eres una golfa!

-¡No soy ninguna puta! ¡Perro desgraciado! ¡Lo que paso no fue mi culpa! ¡Yo fui muy claro! ¡No quería! ¡Fuiste tú el que me comenzó a tocar!

-¡¿Crees que yo tocaría a un hombre voluntariamente?! ¡¿En qué cabeza cabe eso!?-Los humos van subiendo poco a poco y estoy perdiendo la razón por la que vine.

-¡Pues en la tuya! ¡Solo a ti se te olvida todo lo que me hiciste!

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes el asco que me da pensar en tu mugriento cuerpo en mi cama!-Me duele el pecho de nuevo y es suficiente, no lo sabrá, no se lo diré, no vale la pena, no merece saberlo-¡Ojala te mueras basura…! O mejor-Sonríe cínico-Ojala te violen, serías feliz ¿No?  Put-

Mi puño va directo a su cara con tanta fuerza que logro hacer que trastabille y se caiga

-¡Eres una mierda!-Le grito con mi alma y negándome a llorar, se levanta rápido con toda la intención de devolverme el golpe, lo lanza pero se detiene antes de golpearme.

-No golpeo a niñitas-Me mira con asco y yo lo empujo para abrirme paso por las escaleras y salir de la escuela, la rabia no me deja pensar en nada solo en que…

¡Lo odio!

¡Lo odio!

¡Lo odio!

Salgo por la puerta principal y las lágrimas corren por la rabia, la decepción, el dolor y el sufrimiento que siento nunca ¡Nunca! Debí venir, no quiero que los estudiantes que aun están en la escuela me vean llorando por lo que comienzo a correr y cuando salgo a la calle escucho el claxon de un auto y …

°°°°°°           

-Maldita marica-

Sobo mi mandíbula por la ligera molestia que me dejo la puta de Kurosaki, será una puta barata pero golpea duro el desgraciado, volteo los ojos por mi estupidez a no devolverle el golpe, debería de haberlo hecho, debería de haberle reventado la cara a golpes…

Camino por las escaleras a paso veloz ya que hoy es uno de esos días donde las chicas de grados menores me esperan en la puerta para llevarlas a mi casa y divertimos un rato, voy llegando a la puerta y escucho un claxon, un golpe sordo y unos gritos de mujeres. Camino para allá por simple curiosidad y cuando voy llegando veo ese pelo naranja-Woo…-Siento una extraña felicidad y solo algo de culpa-¿Sera que se murió?-

Quiero saber si sigue vivo, solo por saber, ya no tengo nada más entretenido que hacer, las chicas que se supone me iba a coger hoy se fueron por el susto del accidente, me acerco a su cuerpo y creo que tiene el brazo roto, pongo mis dedos en su cuello-Sigues vivo… eres resistente, Kurosaki-Veo el suelo debajo de su cabeza y noto sangre, eso sí es grave, reconozco que si quería que le pasara algo por puta  pero en mis planes no estaba esto.

Veo a las personas a mí alrededor y noto que el conductor cobarde se dio a la fuga y no veo a nadie llamando a una ambulancia, todos están viendo como retardados, suelto un suspiro al ponerme de pie y sacar mi teléfono ¿Qué más? Te ayudare, solo por esta vez golfa.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué carajo hago yo aquí? Ni siquiera es mi amigo, familiar…conocido sí es pero yo no soy de los que se montan a una ambulancia solo por un conocido, bueno, aunque yo no me monte, no voluntariamente, por ser la única persona que “mejor” conocía a la marica de Kurosaki me obligaron a montarme en la ambulancia para que por lo menos ayudara a llenar los papeles con su información pero es una pérdida de tiempo, ni siquiera sé donde vive, para esto hubieran llamado a los retardados de sus amigos.

Voy por la pagina 6 de las 15 que me dieron y hasta hay preguntas de qué si padece algún síndrome o es alérgico a algún antiinflamatorio, analgésico, crema… ¿Qué voy a saber yo de eso?

-Los familiares de Kurosaki Ichigo-Escucho a una doctora llamando a los “familiares” muy específicamente, es decir, que yo un “conocido” no entra en esos términos, la doctora sigue llamando por lo menos durante 5 minutos y me tiene enfermo de tanto que repite el nombre, me levanto molesto a decirle que se calle pero en lo que me acerco cree que soy “familiar”-Mucho gusto, soy la Doctora Unohana, un placer ¿Señor…?

\- Jaegerjaquez…-No me interesa procesar su nombre, lo olvidare en 5 minutos.

-Seguro quiere saber cómo esta Kurosaki-san-Me dice totalmente segura de que me importa lo que le paso al maricón.

-Para serte sincero no estoy aquí por eso-Quería ponerle en claro mi punto de vista, no quiero saber cuántos huesos se rompió.

-¡Oh!-Exclama impresionada con sus ojos abriendo mucho-Entonces usted debe ser…-No termina de hablar cuando pone un rostro como triste ¿Qué le pasa a esta loca?-Lo lamento mucho pero Kurosaki-san perdió al bebe en el choque.

¿Ah?

¿Perdón?

Me quedo paralizado con esa noticia repitiéndose como disco rayada en mi cabeza y…

¿Qué?

No puede ser.

-¿Perdón?-Pregunto hasta con un toque de gracia…si esa marica estaba embarazado ese niño no podía ser mío, seguro era de otro con los que se revolcaba-Eso es imposible.

-No lo es señor Jaegerjaquez, el feto de tres semanas recibió todo el impacto del auto así que, lo siento-Coloca su mano en mi hombro y luego se va… 3 semanas ¿Hace cuanto fue mi cumpleaños? Abro mi teléfono y busco las fechas y ¡¡Mierda!!

¡Joder!

¡Carajo!

¡Maldición!

¡Mierda!

¡¡Esto no puede estar pasando!! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¡Estas cosas le pasan a la gente estúpida no a mí! Primero me acuesto con un maldito Doncel, después lo dejo preñado y para ponerle la corona al pastel tiene un aborto involuntario por un choque. Mis piernas comienzan a temblarme por lo que me voy a sentar y pongo mi cabeza entre las manos, un sudor frio me recorre, si ese era mi hijo entonces… está muerto, mi primogénito está muerto ¡Esto no debería estar pasando! Kurosaki, quería hablarme de algo ¿Quería hablarme de él? ¿Quería decirme que estaba esperándolo? ¿O será que quería abortarlo? No.

Me gustaría creer que Kurosaki es muchas cosas menos un asesino. No mataría a mi hijo. No mataría a…  nuestro hijo, de los dos.

-¡Carajo!-Grito en medio de la sala sin saber qué hacer.

-Jeagerjaquez-san-Me llaman y levanto la cabeza-Kurosaki-san acaba de despertar ¿Quiere verlo?

¿Querer verlo? ¿Para qué? Lo único que teníamos en común se murió ¿Para qué querría ir a verlo?

Me levanto con lentitud y de repente siento las piernas muy pesadas. Reconozco que es muy posible que el niño fuera mío pero soy un adolescente ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué me hiciera cargo de él? No sé por qué siento tanto remordimiento por la muerte de ese feto, me rasco la cabeza y jalo mi cabello para buscar una solución. No puedo aguantarlo. Tengo que por lo menos disculparme, no soy bueno en eso y espero que tampoco me presione porque aun sigue siendo una marica. Llego a la puerta y la doctora… como se llame me abre la puerta para que entre.

Tiene un yeso en el brazo derecho, unas vendas en el torso, tobillos y parches en los brazos, supongo que rodo bastante cuando lo atropellaron y otra venda en la cabeza, al momento en que entro a la habitación me mira con demasiada curiosidad, hasta podría decir que con un poco de confusión.

-Mira ya sé por qué querías hablar conmigo y ya la doctora me dijo lo que paso pero aun así…-Me interrumpe levantando su mano izquierda.

-Perdón pero… ¿Te conozco?

-Puta madre ¡No me jodas!-Es lo único que me sale decir en este jodido momento-¡Mierda!-Sin hijo y desmemoriado, te ganaste la lotería Kurosaki-¡Doctora!-Abro la puerta y llamo a la tipa de la trenza larga, me dice que va a tardar un poco en llegar ¿Y ahora qué hago?

 -¿Nos conocemos?-Pregunta con cautela por mi comportamiento y vocabulario vulgar, joder, me duele la cabeza.

-No tienes ni idea-Mascullo entre dientes molesto, no solo por la situación, estoy hasta molesto conmigo mismo y eso es muy grave, nunca me molestaría conmigo mismo, me aprecio demasiado para eso-¿De verdad no sabes quién soy?

Niega con la cabeza y la oportunidad para escapar se me presenta en bandeja de plata. Si no me recuerda, eso quiere decir que no recuerda al bebe y si no recuerda al bebe tampoco la fiesta y eso me deja a mi fuera de toda esta descomunal mierda.

Abro la puerta y escapo hacia mi libertad, el sentimiento de liberación dura poco, me detengo para escuchar una maldita vocecita en mi cabeza que repite una palabra sin cesar: Cobarde.

Cobarde.

Cobarde.

Cobarde. Si. ¿Y qué? Estoy siendo un cobarde y estoy tan mal que lo reconozco pero… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Quedarme en la habitación para que en cualquier momento me recuerde, comencemos a discutir y me den ganas de ahorcarlo y termine matándolo? Esto es lo mejor, más para mí que para Kurosaki pero bajo cualquier circunstancia, mi persona es más importante que el oxigeno que lo mantiene vivo.

Reanudo mi huida rápida, llegando casi a la puerta de vidrio de la clínica, entran dos personas, un hombre y… otro hombre, uno de ellos con un bebe en los brazos, pequeño y bastante feo a mi parecer, pero la forma en la que ese tipo lo sostiene, lo observa y besa me hace pensar en el hijo que acabo de perder y un nuevo sentimiento se cierne en mi entrañas: Culpa.

Me siento culpable por lo que pasó ¿Fue mi culpa que lo atropellaran? ¿Yo mate a mi hijo? ¡Por Dios No!

Detengo mi huida para tomar asiento en un banco de metal, me quedo allí con la gente pasando de lado a lado sin prestarme atención, solo una mirada de soslayo rápida, bien, me siento malditamente culpable pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya perdió al bebe. Ya no hay nada que hacer. Una luz me ilumina el entendimiento con la idea más loca del universo aflorando en mi cabeza, me levanto y contra cualquier lógica vuelvo a aquella habitación.

Tal vez no sea la mejor acción del año pero al menos, me dará algo de paz. Abro la puerta y la tipa de la trenza me mira por unos segundos antes de seguir examinando a Kurosaki, él me observa con aquella intriga, de seguro pensando que ya me había ido.

-¿No te habías ido? ¿Quién eres?-Repite aquella pregunta.

Trago saliva y siento mi manzana de Adam moviéndose con lentitud, la boca del estomago se me tranca y aprieto las manos antes de responder.

No soy un cobarde.

No soy como ella.

-Soy Grimmjow-Respondo con voz baja, la doctora me mira y tomo aire para llenarme de valor-Y…-Suspiro calmándome lo más que puedo-Soy tu novio-

CONTINUARA…


	3. Enredadera De Mentiras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqui hay capi nuevo!!!

-¿Tú… eres mi novio?-Me pregunta con aquella sorpresa y sí, todas las alarmas de mi cerebro me dicen una y otra vez que retire lo dicho, que es broma y que huya de nuevo pero… no puedo. No puedo ser tan malnacido.

-Si-Le afirmo con la voz lo más baja que tengo en mi repertorio. Hace una pausa como pensando lo que pasa.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste hace rato?-¡¿Por qué hace tantas preguntas?!

-Pues…-Me rasco la cabeza. Piensa, piensa, piensa, di algo creíble-Me sorprendió mucho que no me recordaras…-Eso es creíble ¿Verdad? Mueve la cabeza asintiendo.

-Lo siento es que… no recuerdo mucho, ni siquiera recuerdo el accidente y no te reconocí… ¿De dónde nos conocemos?-

Esa es una excelente pregunta, puedo decirle cualquier historia pero… ¿La amnesia será temporal? ¿Recordara lo que pasó? ¿Estoy dispuesto a pasar toda mi vida con él? Claro que no, ni que estuviese embarazado otra vez. Estaré amarrado a Kurosaki hasta que el sentimiento de culpa se vaya. Ya no debería de llamarlo Kurosaki. Se supone que soy su novio, debo llamarlo por su nombre o en tal caso por un apodo ¡Ja! ¡¿Yo llamándolo bonito a él?!

-Ok, vamos con calma, primero-Se me viene una gran idea a la mente mientras pienso en una historia buena, lo suficientemente buena para que la crea y no tenga cabos sueltos-Quisiera saber cómo esta mi…-Vamos, dilo ¡Escúpelo!-Pareja-Suspiro por el esfuerzo de tener que llamarlo así. Esto no será fácil. La tipa de la trenza asiente diciéndome con un gesto de mano que tome asiento.

-Todo está bien en su cuerpo omitiendo las costillas astilladas, el golpe en la cabeza y el brazo roto-Hace una pausa viéndome a los ojos-No sabemos si la amnesia es temporal o completa Jaegerjaquez-san, muchas personas sufren el mismo accidente pero nunca es igual, cuando se trata del cerebro todo es muy inconcluso-Me mira con más intensidad y se me empieza a formar un nudo en el estomago-Con respecto al tema del que le hable…-

-¿Podemos hablar afuera un momento Doc?-Sé de lo que habla, tal vez la mención del bebe provoque un colapso en Kurosaki y eso empeoraría su situación. Me observa con ese claro signo de no entender nada y yo tengo que insistir-Por favor.

-Por supuesto-Nos levantamos y salimos de la habitación dejando al paciente muy confundido-¿Qu…-

-No le diga lo del bebe-Vamos Grimmjow piensa en una buena excusa para que la doctorcita no arruine tu estúpido plan.

-Lo lamento Jaegerjaquez-san pero mi paciente tiene todo el derecho a saber lo que ocurrió, no puedo simplemente no decirle, está en contra de mis principios-¡Que se jodan tus principios!

-De verdad...-Aprieto mi mano para soportar la frustración-No quiero que lo sepa ahora ya que…-Por Dios piensa algo, vamos, no importa si se te queman las neuronas en el proceso.

-¿Ya qué?-Me pregunta esperando.

-Nosotros…-Me rasco la cabeza otra vez-Es difícil que se lo diga-La tipa frunce el ceño pero sin dejar de sonreír y a mi esa expresión me pone los pelos de punta-Esto es muy personal, Doctora, nosotros intentamos muchas veces tener un bebe-¿Qué tan hipócrita puedo llegar a ser?-Ku… Ichigo estaba muy emocionado cuando supimos que lo tenía así que…-Suspiro viéndola a los ojos para que me crea-No quiero que se lo diga-Lo piensa por mas segundos de los que yo estoy dispuesto a esperar.

-Entiendo su dolor pero aun así debo informarle a mi paciente-Se mueve para volver al cuarto y ya esto se volvió algo de medidas desesperadas. Me lanzo y corto su paso hacia la puerta-Jaegerjaquez-san…-

-Yo se lo diré-Pienso rápido en algo mas-Pero quiero que sea en privado-Vuelve a verme con aquella cara sin dejar de sonreír pero con el ceño fruncido. Enferma-Entienda, esto es muy doloroso para los dos-Suspira, parece que por fin creyéndome y asiente yéndose a revisar a otros pacientes.

Inflo mi pecho para tener el valor para entrar. Abro la puerta y sigue como lo deje. Igual de jodido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Mira detrás de mí-¿Y la doctora? Creo que iba a decirme algo importante Grimmjow tengo qu…

-Ichi-Un tic involuntario ataca mi ceja al decir el apodo-Cálmate. Déjame terminar de entrar antes de acribillarme con preguntas-Rueda los ojos molesto pero obedece cerrando su bocata

-¿Ya puedo hablar?-Pregunta con sarcasmo al cruzar su único brazo sano sobre su pecho y hace un esfuerzo moviendo el otro con ese tono que usan las mujeres cuando están irritadas. A decir verdad, parece que Kurosaki no tiene casi ninguna diferencia con la contraparte femenina. Se está quejando igual el muy puto.

-Con calma, te acaban de atropellar-Tengo que fingir que me preocupa más que mi propia vida su salud.

-¿De qué hablaron afuera?-

-Bueno… es que-Me rasco la cabeza y trago ruidosamente, no dudo que mi manzana de Adam se haya movido-No tengo el numero para contactar a tu familia-Debo desviar como sea sus preguntas para que no sospeche de nada.

-Eres mi novio y ¿No tienes  como contactar a mi familia?-Este chico es terrible con las preguntas.

-Nuestra relación-Que horrible suena eso-Era secreta.

-¿Secreta?-Suelta un bufido con una risita-Ni que fuese un crimen federal tener una relación-Creí que ya había pasado la peor parte pero entonces ese ceño fruncido tan característico hace acto de presencia-Explícame todo Grimmjow.

-Soy mayor que tú, sé que no lo recuerdas pero sí y estaba ocupado con el ingreso a la universidad-Vamos, piensa en algo mas-Y me dijiste que no querías decirle nada a tu padre porque se volvería muy molesto-Lo veo asentir y doy gracias de haber escuchado sin querer que su padre era un loco acosador-La verdad no le hemos dicho nada a nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera a tus amigos?-¿Recordara a los Espadas? Espero que no.

-No, ellos tampoco saben y tú me prometiste que no le dirías a tus amigos.

-¿Entonces nadie sabe de nosotros?-

-No-Genial, parece que ya se lo creyó aunque aun creo que tiene dudas, hasta yo tengo dudas con esta mentira.

-¿Y cuando…-Mira las sabanas y se sonroja, trato de no fruncir el ceño-Nos hicimos novios?

-Hace dos semanas-No creo que sea bueno darle una fecha que se acerque mucho a mi cumpleaños, tal vez lo haga recordar.

-No llevamos nada juntos-

-No, en realidad con todo el ajetreo de los exámenes finales no hemos tenido nada de tiempo para estar juntos-Me muerdo la parte interna de la mejilla para evitar que una mueca se me dibuje por lo que voy a hacer, tomo su mano en la mía y por Dios, nunca creí que querría apretar la mano de alguien tanto hasta hacerla puré-La verdad, casi ni nos conocemos-

Y esa es la única verdad en todo este desastre.

El aprieta mi mano y me da una sonrisa suave, me pierdo en recuerdos infantiles pero en seguida vuelvo al presente. Necesito un café.

-Viéndole el lado positivo a esto, podemos comenzar como si fuese la primera vez. De todas formas tampoco es como si haya perdido muchos recuerdos.

¡Sí! ¡Gracias! ¡Sí! ¡No voy a tener que seguir acribillando a las pocas neuronas que tengo!

La puerta a mis espaldas se abre de golpe y entra la enana amiga del naranja.

-¡Ichi…!-Sus ojos se enfocan en mi y juro que me podría quemar vivo si pudiera-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

-¿Rukia?-Ichigo se nota sorprendido por su actitud y a mí un escalofrió me recorre al ver que a ella sí la recuerda.

-¿La recuerdas?-

-Claro, es mi mejor amiga-Él se encoje de hombros y ahora yo tengo que enfrentarme a otro problema.

-¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí, desgraciado?-La enana se mete en medio de los dos e Ichigo de inmediato esta sobre ella sin entender su comportamiento. Esta loca de seguro sabe lo que paso en la fiesta ¿Sabrá lo del bebe? Todo el teatro que monte se irá a la mierda.

-Hablemos afuera neurótica-

-Grimmjow ¿Qué pasa?-Ichigo me observa queriendo respuestas y yo trato de parecer que no estoy teniendo una taquicardia.

-Nada Ichi-Le sonrió y la enana abre los ojos escandalizada.

-¡¿Ichi?!-Grita por mi manera de llamarlo y en seguida lo toma por los hombros casi que zarandeándolo desesperada- ¿Ichigo qué es lo que pasa? ¿Cómo puedes aceptar que este desgraciado este aquí? ¡¿Cómo puedes dejar que te llame así?!-Enseguida agarro a la enana de la cintura y me la subo en el hombro, debo arreglar esto, debo arreglar esto, si me voy así sus sospechas aumentaran en cantidades industriales. Debo hacer algo.

Ichigo se me queda mirando y en su mirada esta tatuada la desconfianza, no puedo dejar que siga escuchando a esta loca. Suspiro y hago lo posible para que mi mente no procese lo que hare, me inclino y uno mis labios con los del peli-naranja, son suaves y… corto el rollo y me concentro para poder salir del aprieto en el que estoy. Ichigo no parece muy convencido en el beso pero igual me corresponde un poco.

-Ya vuelvo-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Necesito la mejor mentira de la historia con esta enana!

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Haces tres semanas lo humillaste y ahora lo besas?! ¡¿Estás enfermo o qué?!

Una enfermera nos mira con el ceño fruncido advirtiéndonos que si seguimos gritando llamara a seguridad, la neurótica baja la voz pero sigue viéndome con ganas de matarme.

Ok. Aquí voy, veamos que tan buen mentiroso soy.

-Siempre me gusto Ichigo ¿Si?-¿Cuántas mentiras necesito decir para ir al infierno? Bueno aunque… esa no es ni tan mentira-Fue un gran shock despertar y ver que me lo folle ¿Qué creáis que iba a hacer si estaban todos los espadas ahí?

-¡Lo humillaste!-Grita en un susurro con todo su cuerpo temblando de ira.

-¡Si y ya me disculpe! Lo llame una semana después y nos hicimos novios.

-Mentiroso, Ichigo no aceptaría algo así después de lo que pasó, además él nunca me dijo nada-

-Prometimos no decir nada, yo solo quería quitarme a los Espadas de encima y sabíamos que ustedes se iban a poner en contra e iban a hacer lo necesario para separarnos.

-No te creo, hablare con Ichigo-Toma el pomo de la puerta pero la detengo.

-Perderás el tiempo, se golpeo la cabeza y le dio amnesia.

-¡¿Qué?!-Se da vuelta y me mira escandalizada, si, el naranja no recuerda nada. La misma enfermera nos llama la atención y yo trato de que nos alejemos más de la habitación y que la loca no grite tanto.

-Sí y no quiero que le digas nada de lo que paso en la fiesta.

-Tú no me das órdenes-Me escupe las palabras con odio-¿Por qué no quieres que sepa? ¿Para qué no recuerde lo que le hiciste? Solo le estas mintiendo-Me escudriña con sus ojos y en serio me molesta que me hable así.

-No quiero que se sienta mal otra vez.

-¡Le estas ocultando todo! ¡Y si yo no le digo terminare como una cómplice tuya en esta mentira!-Vuelve a querer tratar de entrar pero yo me atravieso y busco moverla para alejarnos aun más de la puerta, ella se sacude y se aleja de mi dos pasos, al menos ya estamos a una habitación de distancia- Si llega a recordar odiara que no le hayas dicho la verdad y yo tendré la misma suerte ¡No voy a perder a mi mejor amigo por culpa de un imbécil, mentiroso, hijo de perra como tú!-Me señala con el dedo y yo exploto ya no aguantando sus acusaciones.

-¡Sé que me querer matar si lo recuerda enana del demonio pero no quiero hacerlo llorar otra vez!

Eso hace que se calle y que una de las enfermeras se nos acerque junto con dos guardias de seguridad, ambos levantamos las manos y demostramos que no haremos nada, nos encaminamos a una banca cerca de la salida mientras terminamos de hablar.

-¿En serio te gusta?-Cruza los brazos mirando al frente cuando ya tomamos asiento pero noto en su tono de voz que me está creyendo.

-Claro que me gusta-Muevo los hombros demostrando que su pregunta se me hace estúpida-Aunque este vomitando de borracho aun sé diferenciar entre un hombre y una mujer, creí que estaba alucinando, no creí que fuera real-No sé si lo que acabo de decir es verdad o es mentira-No supe que hacer en la mañana.

-Lo humillaste-Me mira a los ojos con rencor pero no es nada que no pueda manejar.

-No, los Espadas lo humillaron. Yo no-Espero que no le haya contado la parte en la que grite como loco cuando lo vi desnudo, ella parece confundida, como si no recordara con exactitud qué fue lo que le dijo y aprovecho eso a mi favor-¿Ves? Yo nunca lo humille, fueron ellos.

-Si de verdad lo quisieras lo habrías defendido-No para de acribillarme con acusaciones y ya se me están acabando las excusas.

-Sí, soy un cobarde ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Se supone que solo me gustan las mujeres.

-Aun no te creo.

-No me importa que no me creas-Le declaro con bastante rudeza, ella aprieta los labios-No dejare que te metas en mi relación con él.

No sé si fue mi expresión o mi manera de decirlo con tanta convicción pero algo en su expresión, en sus ojos, pareció cambiar cuando me escucho decir eso.

-Quiero hablar con él-Apreté los dientes-A solas, Grimmjow.

°°°°°°

El peli-azul idiota no quiso dejarme estar a solas con Ichigo al principio pero igualmente yo necesitaba hablar con él, saber que paso, que recuerda, aun no le creo nada lo que dice el idiota pero…

Pero sé que a Ichigo de verdad le gusta y… Grimmjow no estaría diciendo que le gusta Ichigo si no fuera verdad ¿Cierto? ¿Qué ganaría él con una mentira así?

Me quedo frente a la puerta de la habitación y woo… de alguna manera me siento nerviosa, no sé en qué condiciones esta mi mejor amigo.

Abro la puerta e Ichigo está haciendo zapping con el control del televisor. Enseguida su atención está puesta en mí.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Se pusieron a discutir en el pasillo? Juraría que los escuche gritar-Me mira con un rostro lleno de dudas y yo me muerdo los labios con la clara intención de decirle la verdad pero…-Grimmjow a estado aquí conmigo todo este tiempo, no lo trates mal Rukia.

¿Sera que es cierto?

¿Y si le digo lo que paso en la fiesta y termino arruinando la relación de Ichigo?

¿Y si no le digo y después lo recuerda y yo quedo como una traicionara por no haberle dicho nada?

-¿Rukia? ¿Qué pasa enana?-A mi mente llegan las imágenes del día siguiente a la fiesta y se me estruja el corazón recordar todo lo que el peli naranja lloro ese día.

Espero no estarme equivocando.

-Nada, bobo-Ruedo los ojos y me encojo de hombros como si de verdad no pasara nada-Solo que Grimmjow nunca me agrado mucho y me trastoco que fuera cariñoso contigo.

-Parecía que querían matarse allá fuera-Lo dice medio riendo y medio serio-

-Le tengo rencor desde que me hizo derramar mi malteada hace años ¿Lo recuerdas?-Eso no es mentira, ese estúpido me hizo derramar mi malteada de chocolate sobre mi blusa una vez en la escuela y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de disculparse. Ichigo asiente.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado.

Con esa pequeña conversación mi mejor amigo se queda tranquilo pero yo aun estoy indecisa. Pregunto por el choque, lo que paso, que recuerda y bueno… parece que Grimmjow no mintió, no recuerda nada.

Y mis dudas de si decirle si o no lo de la fiesta se terminan de derrumbar en mi mente cuando lo escucho expresarse del peli-azul.

Por Dios, parece que el muy idiota si es buena persona.

“ _Me hizo callarme porque quería saber cómo estaba primero, el muy idiota”_

_“Parece que no le importa ni su abuela pero me hizo sentir más tranquilo cuando tomo mi mano”_

_“No sabes como quisiera recordar cómo nos hicimos novios porque de verdad que ni yo mismo sé como logre engatusarlo”_

No.

Definitivamente no.

No puedo decirle.

Solo puedo sonreír y fingir que todo esto está bien, que no hay nada de trasfondo y me obligo a convencerme que mi amigo está mucho mejor ahora que cuando tenía su memoria intacta.

¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?

Llega Isshin juntos a las hermanas de Ichigo y el peli azul también entra a la habitación. Trato de estudiarlo para que su lenguaje corporal me diga algo pero se mantiene muy serio y distante hasta que Ichigo, después de que logra quitarse a todos los invitados preocupados de encima, lo llama y lo presenta ante ellos.

-El es Grimmjow papa, es mi novio-Quisiera poder ver las caras de todos a la vez pero no puedo y me enfoco más que todo en el que a mi parecer aun es un intruso.

Pero su expresión sigue igual de seria, cierro los ojos y suspiro con fuerza cuando veo sus manos estrecharse en un saludo.

-Es un placer, Señor-

-También un gusto conocerte, Grimmjow-

Fijo mi vista en Ichigo y todas mis sospechas se derramaban cuando veo esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Prefiero verlo feliz a que este llorando desconsoladamente.

Solo espero no estar cometiendo un error.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Es Broma ¿No?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y uno mas de bono!!!!

Suspiro buscando calmarme en el baño de la residencia de los Kurosaki.

Abro el grifo y dejo correr el agua mientras empapo mi rostro y me veo al espejo.

No son malas personas, en serio que no lo son… ni siquiera el naranja es mala persona y ahí es donde comienza el pequeño problema existencial en el que he estado metido de cabeza desde hace un mes. Y lo peor, yo mismo me metí en esta mierda.

A Ichigo lo dejaron salir del hospital ese mismo día, de todas formas su padre era doctor y tiene clínica propia así que no había peligro de dejarlo irse, aun continuaría yendo por los chequeos del golpe a la cabeza y el yeso que se tenía que ir a quitar. Recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer todas las maromas y estupideces que tuve que decir y hacer para evitar que la doctora de la trenza le dijera al padre de Ichigo que tuvo un aborto, el secreto está a salvo conmigo y si está en mis manos conmigo morirá.

En este periodo de cuatro semanas yo he estado más tiempo en esta casa que en mi propia casa y estoy en un punto donde… estoy un poco confundido.

Solo un poco, no es para tanto.

Mi problema comienza con cabello naranja y termina en el mismo cabello naranja que por cierto, descubrí, es bastante suave.

Olviden eso.

Toda mi vida siempre he tenido muy en cuenta la opinión “amigable” de mi padre con respecto al asunto “Homosexual” así que para mí fue normal pensar siempre que los maricones, los donceles o como les quieran llamar los imbéciles de las organizaciones internacionales eran brutalmente afeminados, idiotas y estúpidos.

Pues bien.

Ichigo no encaja en ninguna de esas descripciones.

¿Notaron que estoy diciendo su nombre?

Tengo problemas.

Fue a la semana y media, más o menos, después del accidente que llegue a su casa con solo la intención de ver como estaba porque ahora que la familia sabía que era su “novio” sería muy extraño que no me preocupara por él así que los visitaba con bastante frecuencia (Y algo de pavor porque de repente recordara todo) y entonces su hermana menor Yuzu apareció diciendo que deberíamos ir a una cita en el cine.

Me quede de piedra y es que de verdad no se me vino ninguna idea para evadir eso, por dentro estaba teniendo una taquicardia con riesgo de paro cardiaco, una cosa era ir a su casa y fingir delante de tres personas que era su novio y otra muy distinta era salir y fingir delante de ¡Todo el jodido mundo! Que era su novio. Él acepto, aun con su yeso en el brazo y dolor general por los golpes se entusiasmo demasiado con la idea.

No tenía escapatoria

¿Qué iba a hacer después con toda esa vergüenza? Que la gente me viera a mí, el macho de la escuela lleno de testosterona saliendo con un doncel era algo tan… humillante.

Al final no se me ocurrió nada y terminamos en camino al cine. Yo estaba esperando lo peor, que se vistiera como un travesti horroroso tratando de lucir ropa de mujer cuando no tenia las curvas de ellas, que me tomara de la mano, que me hablara como si fuese retrasado, que me hiciera comprarle todo lo que veía y  que nunca iba a usar, que se recostara sobre mí, en fin, estaba esperando pasar la vergüenza de mi vida pero en cambio pues…

No paso.

Fuimos al cine y en ningún momento intento tomar mi mano, lo más lejos que llegaba era a darme un ligero golpe en el hombro, como amigos, la verdad es que yo no sabía que pensar de su comportamiento tan poco doncel y totalmente normal y me mantenía bastante tenso porque pensaba que todo el mundo tenía los ojos sobre mi pero mientras pasaba el rato hicimos la fila para los boletos y me fui relajando cuando note que la verdad es que solo parecíamos amigos yendo al cine.

Tampoco es muy normal que dos amigos entraran al cine así como así ¿No? Pero a fin de cuentas la cosa nos estaba yendo bien.

En ningún momento se apoyo de mi, ni intento tomar mi mano, no me llamaba con diminutivos estúpidos, se veía muy bien vestido a pesar del yeso en el brazo y si tenía oportunidad de hacerme alguna maldad me la hacía tal y como si fuéramos… buenos amigos.

Y comenzaron mis problemas porque pasado el shock inicial de saber que era doncel y que le iban los hombres (Mas específicamente que le iba yo) Ichigo no parecía para nada un amanerado, no se vestía como chica, no hablaba como chica, de vez en cuando si podía que se le saliese algún gesto un poco femenino con su única mano móvil pero de resto el no parecía lo que era y para mí eso fue brutalmente cómodo.

No me sentí incomodo de salir con él.

Creí que iba a tener que pagar por todo pero el me dijo un “ _No soy una chica”_  que me dejo confundido y alegre, confundido porque su actitud no era como los parámetros que yo tenía establecidos para los donceles y alegre por mi bolsillo.

También pensé que veríamos una película estúpida de romance que me haría dormirme en los primeros 20 minutos pero escogió una de acción muy buena que también quería ver y cuando la película iba a un poco más de la mitad y note a unos chicos besándose y toqueteándose aprovechando la escena sexual creí que el también querría besarme y me incomode por eso y como pude le insinué lo que pasaba tratando de dejar en claro que no me apetecía ponerme a compartir gérmenes y él me contesto algo que de verdad jamás me habían dicho.

_“No gaste mi dinero para estar de calentón”_

Se sintió muy raro porque nadie, nunca, jamás, había perdido la oportunidad de besarse conmigo en el cine.

¿Estaba perdiendo mi atractivo?

No me mal entiendan.

Me sentí bien porque me rechazara porque yo no quería pero… ¿También me sentí mal porque me rechazara?

Mi ego se sintió herido. Fin de la historia.

Después salimos del cine y como ambos teníamos hambre me prepare para de seguro la ensalada que iba a tener que comer porque tenía que haber al menos algo malo y fastidioso en el naranja, era seguro que también tenía los gustos casi nulos de alimento que las mujeres pero entonces camino hasta el establecimiento de hamburguesas más cercano y a mí la boca se me hizo agua, cada uno devoro una hamburguesa gigante que casi se le podía ver toda la grasa que desbordaba y fue brutalmente deliciosa, no pude evitar pensar que todas las mujeres con las que acostumbro a andar mandarían al demonio esa comida pero Ichigo era definitivamente una historia completamente distinta.

Fue un día muy, muy, muy extraño, relajado, cómodo y delicioso.

Desde ese día las ideas que tenia de los donceles se fueron difuminando, por el simple hecho de que Ichigo no era como yo creí que seria.

No era un quejica, amanerado, idiota y pervertido que se trataba de ligar a cualquier hombre que se le parara al frente ofreciéndose como una zorra, era inteligente, astuto, gracioso, respetuoso y mal intencionado en el buen sentido, lo supe cuando fuimos a la heladería (Otra salida auspiciada por Yuzu) y solo quedaba una porción del sabor que irónicamente era el favorito de los dos, se lo cedí porque se supone que soy un buen novio pero él quiso compartirme el helado.

Lo compartimos, si, en serio, después de que estampo el helado en mi nariz y se burlo de mi lo compartimos y no, no me molesto tanto porque, de hecho, fue gracioso y también lo fue que después yo le devolviera la maldad llenándole toda la mejilla de helado.

Hasta estoy llegando a pensar que quizás, solo quizás, de una forma muy loca y descabellada y que evidentemente yo no debería de pensar que… quizás yo fui su primera vez.

Primera vez que no recuerda y que espero que tampoco recuerde porque… me estoy sintiendo verdaderamente cómodo con él.

El día del cine me despedí de él en su casa y ya me había resignado a que había sido un buen día, al menos un beso le tenía que dar pero me sorprendió que me diera un beso en la mejilla, rápido y hasta penoso y se fuera huyendo dentro de la casa.

Ahí fue donde la idea de que yo quizás fui su primera vez tomo forma porque eso fue demasiado virginal.

Ichigo no era como yo creía que seria y acepto que después de que hizo eso una parte de mi se lleno de burla por su acción y después… después me pareció lindo.

Me vuelvo a echar agua a la cara y recuerdo lo que paso hace menos de una hora.

Hoy tocaba ir al hospital a chequear su golpe a la cabeza a ver si estaba mejorando con su memoria y también a quitarle el yeso, mentiría si dijera que no me ponía nervioso pensar que Ichigo podría recordar lo que paso, es decir, en serio, nunca me había divertido tanto con alguien, ni los espadas que se supone que son mis amigos de toda la vida son tan divertidos y buena onda como Ichigo, ellos no me han ganado ocho veces seguidas en Call of Duty ni me hacen el bullying sano que el naranja me tiene para que deje de fumar.

Ichigo es una buena influencia, bastante cómoda, es… un buen ejemplar de amigo.

Solo amigo.

Y no sé cómo es que una parte de mí trastornado cerebro parece mandarme señales mixtas de querer algo más con Ichigo.

Vuelvo a echarme agua a la cara para que las señales mixtas de mi cerebro se vayan con el agua y mis nudillos de la mano derecha me comienzan a arder.

-Grimmjow-Escucho su voz del otro lado de la puerta-Ya tengo el antiséptico y la pomada, te espero abajo-

-Sí, ya voy-

Se preguntaran ¿Qué paso?

Hace una hora el naranja y yo veníamos de que se quitara el yeso en el hospital y como se hizo costumbre pasamos por unos helados porque además era de tarde y hacia un calor del demonio, todo estaba perfecto, Ichigo se comía su helado y yo me burlaba de él porque intentaba hacerlo con su brazo entumido por tanto tiempo en desuso y el helado se le resbalaba por el mentón antes de llegar a los labios.

Con sinceridad, creo que fue culpa mía y me asusta.

Me asusta que simplemente me hayan dado ganas de ver como se ponía rojo.

Me asusta porque quería escucharlo tartamudear como sabia que lo hacía cuando se ponía nervioso.

Me asusta que sin siquiera pensarlo un poco me haya inclinado y le haya robado un beso con sabor a Oreo.

Fue corto, inocente, ósea, parecía que no era yo quien estaba dando ese beso.

Y vi sus mejillas rojas, sus labios húmedos por el helado, sus ojos brillantes viéndome como si yo fuese el centro de su jodido universo y un calor se expandió como una Súper Nova explotando en mi pecho con ese pensamiento, quise volver a besarlo pero entonces…

-¡Aghr! ¡¿No pueden ir a hacer sus mariconadas a donde no haya nadie?! ¡Qué asco!

Fue como si me lanzaran un balde de agua helada encima.

Siempre había procurado que no hubieran tantas personas alrededor para no sentirme incomodo y hoy, justamente hoy que hago algo como esto pasa lo único que no he querido nunca.

Eran tres sujetos como de mi edad. Y entonces fui consciente de lo que hice.

Y me quede en shock porque simplemente no podía ser que me estuviera sintiendo atraído por un hombre, porque por muy buena onda que fuera a mi seguían pareciéndome mucho más atractivos los senos y las curvas. Me gustaban las mujeres y no podía ser que haya besado a Ichigo por voluntad propia.

Este no era yo.

No podía dejar que se burlaran de mí de esa manera.

Que se burlaran de los dos.

Eran tres contra mí y me sentí en bastante desventaja tomando en cuenta que mi mente estaba en otro lugar y que en realidad no había puesto más atención a lo que decían pero cuando enfoque la vista Ichigo estaba (De una forma muy genial) Pateándoles el culo a dos de los tres tipos y cuando el tercero quiso golpearlo a traición por la espalda fue que reaccione y le rompí los dientes de un golpe.

Se fueron medio magullados y yo voltee a ver a Ichigo esperando encontrarlo al menos un poco agitado o quizás asustado por lo que acababa de pasar pero no, el chico tenía el ceño fruncido, los puños apretados y una mueca de matón y otra vez entre en shock (pero considerablemente mucho más corto) porque no podía ser que ese matón gamberro fuera el mismo chico que se ponía rojo si yo me inclinaba demasiado cerca.

¿Y quieren que les diga un secreto? Esa actitud de matón gamberro, me encanto.

Y entramos en el mismo problema, parece que cada mínimo aspecto en él siempre me parece impresionante o genial y tomando en cuenta que lo bese sin pena ni gloria hace unas horas puede que mi muy mal sana mente este maquinando algo que yo aun me estoy negando con muchas creces a reconocer porque…

Porque es una jodida y puta broma de mal gusto que después de todo lo que paso y de que me haya metido en esto solo por sentirme culpable ahora crea que me gusta Ichigo.

Es una broma.

Bajo las escaleras y entre sus hermanas queriendo ver mi mano, los maromas extraños de Isshin y un poco de antiséptico veo fijamente como me cura los nudillos de la mano con cuidado.

Veo como ayuda a Yuzu a cocinar, como estampa el rostro de su padre contra la pared por decir idioteces y ayuda a Karin a hacerme una broma con una bolsa inflable en mi asiento a la hora de cenar. No hay manera en que pueda molestarme, entre todos reímos y cenamos, Isshin habla de casos de pacientes, Yuzu del nuevo programa de rescate animal de las ocho, Karin de futbol y cuando estoy entretenido hablando del último juego de baseball con Isshin noto a Ichigo.

Me observa de reojo, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas un poco coloradas.

Hace dos semanas me habría incomodado, habría fruncido el ceño, me habría sentido ofendido y asqueado.

Hoy le devuelvo la sonrisa con disimulo y escucho mi corazón en mis oídos.

Parece que no es una broma.

Porque estar con Ichigo es como estar con mi mejor amigo, pero mejor.

La cena acaba y yo ayudo a recoger los platos, su hermana Yuzu se pone a fregar la losa y su padre y Karin se van a pelear por el mando del televisor, ya es tarde y me dirijo a la puerta no sin antes despedirme de ellos y tener a Ichigo siguiéndome.

Me detengo en el pórtico y se me viene con mucha fuerza la idea de besarlo, todo este tiempo me he despedido de él besando su mejilla para así no tener ese tipo de contacto pero ahora pues… no veo por qué no debería de hacerlo, hace rato lo hice y pues… ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué hago? ¿En qué estoy pensado? Estoy confundido.

Mejor no, si mejor no.

Me doy vuelta para besar su mejilla como tantas otras veces pero él me detiene antes.

-Estoy comenzando a recordar.

CONTINUARA…      


End file.
